Nine Petals
by soulsilvehammer
Summary: Naruto is matched with Ino for the futre of the village. Will they get married? DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Naruto. This is a non-profit fan based fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a year since the nine-tailed fox attacked Konoha. The village hidden in the leaves were not stable for the other countries. Especially with the new jinjuriki around. The third hokage called a meeting with all the clan leaders that lived there. All that was not settling was the news.

"I am sure everyone is aware about Naruto holding the nine-tails inside him." the room is silent. "I have also have this meeting for a very personal matter." the third hokage puffs the tobacco that is in his pipe. The leaders started to talk amongst one another wondering what did Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage of the Hidden leaf, wanted them for. "We need a wife for Naruto and-" he was cut off very quickly by Danzo.

"Have you lost your mind! No one wants that brat here anyway. All you want to do is doom us all by having another demon child in the future. Have you no shame?" the third Hokage glared at him, but in the deep part of his mind he was right. "Danzo if I may." Inoichi stood in between the other two clans of the mountains. "I have looked into the information about the nine-tails." everyone looked at Inoichi. Danzo slammed the desk at where he sat. "I do not want to hear a thing about the nine-tails. He should be used as a weapon, a great asset, the destroyer of other countries." the other clan leaders started to whisper between one another as Danzo continued.

"He should be put into the ROOT program. He will be taught with discipline, chakra control, and very powerful jutsu that can crush enemies by miles around. He can be our secret weapon. Also, no one will ever know of his existence."

The third hokage raised his hand to stop the commotion in the meeting. The third Hokage looked towards the Mountain Clan trio, and nodded to continue the findings from the Yamanaka leader. "As I was saying before lord hokage. There are only certain clans that can actually control the nine-tails. Those clans that are able to control the nine-tails are the Uchiha's, the Senju, the Uzumaki's to some extent, and to my surprise are the Yamanaka's." Danzo grunted in disagreement with Inoichi.

Fugaku Uchiha was very intrigued with the information that was told to the clans. Hiruzen was shocked by these findings. "Tell me Inoichi, why are the Yamanaka's part of this list?" Danzo interrupted once more "What should be asked is why do you want the nine-tails brat to have a mate?" the clans waited on the answer from the Hokage as he puffs his smoke from the pipe.

He stood from his chair and sighed with a bit of agitation with his voice. "If you want to know, it should be obvious to you Danzo Shimura. He is the fourth Hokage's son! The people here are already in fear, traumatized by the events that has happened within the past year. I have promised Minato to have his son in good hands and at least have someone to love him even though the village won't!" his voice echoed within the room with the other clan leaders listening to what is the truth behind this meeting. He sat back down from where he stood and looked to Danzo one last time as a warning, and then nodded to Inoichi. He cleared his throat and continued.

"As we all know by the list that I gave. There's only four clans that can control the beast inside Naruto. Also, the Yamanaka's are part of the four because we have the Ninja art for mind techniques that can bring us inside the mind of whoever would have the tailed beasts. When they act out of control there is a very powerful jutsu that only the Yamanaka can use to keep the host calm."

The clan leaders looked to the Uchiha leader, Fugaku. As the information was relayed to everyone they waited for the final decision. "Fugaku and Inoichi, I would like to see you two tomorrow at sunrise. I will tell my decision by then." Danzo walked out and didn't say a farewell. The other clans started to leave the room leaving the Hokage alone with his thoughts.

All that the third Hokage hopes for is that the will of fire, and the fourth guide him to the right decision. It seems difficult to pick, but only time will tell.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi smoked his pipe in his office waiting on the two head clan leaders. He looked to all the pictures of the kage. He remembers all the good times with them, he smiles at each picture. It was only a matter of time of seeing the last Hokage Minato. "You did well for protecting the village, Minato." he blew the smoke out of his mouth.

There was a knock at the door "Come in." the Uchiha and the Yamanaka came into the office and stood in front of the desk and waited for the final decision. "As you two may know, you're the only two clans that are here alive and well. However, things have been hard on my choices lately." he looked to the fourth hokage's picture one last time and sat on his desk. "This choice is very risky, but I will trust it to you Inoichi." Inoichi was shocked by the choice that was made and looked to Fugaku who was very angry. He took a deep breath and bowed to Inoichi out of respect.

"Congratulations Inoichi, I hope Ino will be happy with the fourth's son." he looked to the third and waited for any further news. "Fugaku, I understand that you have two boys. I don't think Naruto would be gay for either of them." Fugaku looked away. The room was filling up with tension. All that was still at ease was leaves outside.

"This jutsu you speak of Inoichi. What is this technique that can tame the tailed beasts?" Fugaku leaves the office without another word. He walks down the stairs of the mansion and back to his house while the sun rose into the sky.

* * *

Inoichi summons the scroll. He opens the scroll and shows the Hokage, he was surprised by what jutsu it is. "Isn't that forbidden in your clan and the other two mountain clans?" Inoichi nodded in agreement. He was concerned about how this technique is suppose to work but all he can do is wait and see how this will be played out in the future. All that he hopes for is that this would be the best choice there was between the two.

* * *

Fugaku reached his house and went inside and went to bed quietly. He was very disappointed in the choices that were made and he wanted it to go right for once in his life. He wanted this to be as perfect as Itachi's grades in school. His wife is sleep in the bed when he entered. He went back to sleep and pretended the choice didn't matter, but he'll talk to the hokage later. Alone.


	2. Chapter 2

'Why Inoichi?' was all that was asked in his head. Fugaku dosn't understand any of this information that was given to everyone. He wanted to know the resouces of the Yamanaka's findings. Is it possible for there clan to control the tailed beast with ease as a simple genjustu of the sharigan? Things didn't add up and he wants to know more.

He gets out of bed and heads downstairs and out the door without any words to his wife who was making breakfest for everyone in the household. 'There has to be a mistake here.' he walks out of the Uchiha compound and into the village continuing his way to the Hokage mansion. 'A mind technique. What mind technique don't we know of this clan?' the thoughts in his head started to ask more questions as he grew near the mansion with every step.

Danzo sees Fugaku walking there and follows quietly. Fugaku needs to know what is there to come out of all this. It was making him mad just seeing it now. Did Inoichi cast a jutsu on the Hokage to forcefully coose him? Is it worth that much of a problem to go to that extent of power to be manipulated?

He approches the mansion, he looks around for any followers, he activate his sharigan to double check his surroundings before entering. There was no one there. He knocks on the door and deactivate his sharigan. The door opened with a slow creak with the third inside waiting on his apperance.

"It took you long enough Fugaku." he watches him carefully. He sees the crystal ball stop blinking. "You were watching me? That's invasion of privacy!" he yelled at the Hokage. He added tobacco and some spices in his pipe "I don't use the crystal ball for that type of purpose. I've known you weren't at ease with my decision, so I watched you walk all the way here thinking of what can you say to change my mind." The Uchiha flashed his sharigan with warning. He tightens his fist and gritted his teeth and pulled out two kunai's.

"If you come out now, I won't kill you." Danzo appeared out of the shadows and was amused by the sharigan "That's an amazing eye Fugaku. I thought you couldn't sense me." Hiruzen grunted in disbelief, he knew why Danzo came and he was not going to have it played in his favor. He watches as Fugaku puts his kunai's away. His eyes were still red looking at Danzo who started to tremble in fear.

"That's enough!" the hokage yelled to the both of them. The sharigan faded away leaving Danzo catching his breath and coughing. It felt like he was drowning or choking on something that wasn't there. "I'm glad that you are here in the Hidden Leaf Village. Your clan is very powerful." he fades away into to the dark shadows of the house. Fugaku looked around and waiting to see if Danzo was still around, but he wasn't anymore.

The third Hokage sighed in relief. Even though they were good friends, he doesn't like the way Danzo snoops around for information. It would only be a matter of time when he would die for his misdeeds. Its a sad thing to expect of his friend, but its the truth.

"Fugaku, I have choosen Inoichi's clan for marriage. My descision has clouded your judgement of the matter. I am dissapointed in you to come back and try to understand why when technically it is pretty clear. Sasuke will be on his team." Fugaku was confused by what the third said and waited for the reason why.

The third sighs again dissapointed in what he sees "It's very early to say for these children, but what I do know is that Ino isn't allowed to be on any other team besides the Naras and the Akimichi. You should read about the other clans sometime, it can help you understand there lifestyle and history. You can even ask Itachi if he knows anything about the other clans sense you brag about him."

Fugaku felt insulted by the last comment, but he has a point. "Thank you Lord Hokage. I am sorry to interupt you with my ignorance." he bowed and headed for the door. The third puffed on his pipe again and waited for the door to close.

"Why do you want Naruto so bad?"


End file.
